Golfers typically wear shoes on the golf course that resemble a common shoe and incorporate spikes for greater traction when swinging a golf club. While golf is also played for competition, the majority of golfers play for exercise, relaxation and socialization. Therefore, many golfers are interested in looking stylish and wearing clothing and shoes that provide maximum comfort.
Additionally, many people prefer to wear sandals or are just looking for something different to wear while golfing. As a result, there is a need in the art for a flip flop sandal specifically adapted for the game of golf.